


[podfic] First Crossing

by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV
Summary: A podfic of novembersmith's story First Crossing.Author's Summary:"Clearly your egg will not wait for a convenient time, either; I am not much surprised. Make haste, Mr. Dorset, let us bring the egg further out on deck. And have the men halt the proceedings; we will celebrate this crossing of the Equator in a much more auspicious fashion than usual, I think."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] First Crossing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Crossing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52962) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



> Recorded for the Voice Team 2020 challenge. Special thanks to sisi_rambles for technical advice, beta-listening, and general support. Thank you to novembersmith for always being an inspiration.

  
  
  
[Link to MP3 at Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/airgiodslv-first-crossing)  



End file.
